1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to catalytic systems, and more particularly to compositions and methods for the preparation of Zero Platinum Group Metal (ZPGM) oxidation catalyst systems.
2. Background
Catalysts within catalytic converters may work by oxidizing carbon monoxide (hereinafter referred to as “CO”) to less harmful carbon dioxide, and oxidizing unburnt hydrocarbons (hereinafter referred to as “HC”) to carbon dioxide and water. Catalytic converters may also reduce nitrogen oxides (NOx) into nitrogen and oxygen.
Catalysts within catalytic converters are generally fabricated using at least some platinum group metals (PGM). With the ever stricter standards for acceptable emissions, the demand on PGM continues to increase due to their efficiency in removing pollutants from exhaust. However, this demand, along with other demands for PGM, places a strain on the supply of PGM, which in turn drives up the cost of PGM and therefore catalysts and catalytic converters.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for improved catalyst systems that do not require PGM, that may work at low conversion temperatures and may exhibit similar or better efficiency than prior art oxidation catalysts.